candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sour Salon
- | characters = Organist | champion = Caramel Keyboardist | new = | released = | difficulty = Hard }} Story Before episode: An organist, looking like the Phantom of the Opera, tries to play his organ, but complains that it sounds corny. Tiffi comes and wants to help him turn it into a swell jam. After episode: Tiffi gets out an electronic keyboard while disco lights swirl around the room. The organist becomes happy, and reveals funky clothing and dances to the music. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Sour Salon continues the newer trend of six ingredient drop levels per episode. The trend of seven jelly levels is broken in this episode, as there are only six. The trend of fewer candy order levels than in episodes prior to Meringue Moor continues here. Sour Salon is a hard episode. It contains nine somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , , , , and , which was once among the hardest of World Six before a huge nerf. Most levels of this episode look easy, but they are quite hard and take many tries. Therefore, this episode is hard, and any level can cause a challenge except for a few. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Ice Cream Caves. Gallery Story= The groove is not right.png|This groove is just not right! What is wrong, mister.png|What is wrong, mister? My organ is corny. I will never go out again.png|Boy, my organ sounds so corny! I will never go out again! Don't worry. I will turn it into a swell jam.png|Don't worry, I will turn it into a swell jam. Bandicam 2014-02-11 22-27-07-618.jpg|Tune on the music |-| Levels= Level 516 Reality.png|Level 516 - |link=Level 516 Level 517 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 517 - |link=Level 517 Level 518 Reality.png|Level 518 - |link=Level 518 Level 519 V5 HTML5.png|Level 519 - |link=Level 519 Level 520 V3 HTML5.png|Level 520 - |link=Level 520 Level 521 V2 HTML5.png|Level 521 - |link=Level 521 Level 522 V3 HTML5.png|Level 522 - |link=Level 522 Level 523 Reality.png|Level 523 - |link=Level 523 Level 524 V3 HTML5.png|Level 524 - |link=Level 524 Level 525 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 525 - |link=Level 525 Level 526 V5 HTML5.png|Level 526 - |link=Level 526 Level 527 Reality.png|Level 527 - |link=Level 527 Level 528 Reality.png|Level 528 - |link=Level 528 Level 529 Reality.png|Level 529 - |link=Level 529 Level 530 V6 HTML5.png|Level 530 - |link=Level 530 |-| Champion title= Caramel Keyboardist.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Soursalon.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep36promopic.png|Coming soon poster Ep36releasedpic.png|After the release poster |-| Old map= Sour Salon Map Mobile.png|Old map (Mobile/HTML5) Trivia *This and it's Dreamworld counterpart, Sweet Beat, are essentially polar opposites due to many reasons: **This is the first episode that was released in 2014 on Flash, while Sweet Beat was the last to be released that year. **This episode's first word is an antonym to that of Sweet Beat. **This is a hard episode, while Sweet Beat is easy. In addition, it is also the first hard episode in the game. **This episode's title has alliteration, while Sweet Beat does not. **The pathway color for this is red, while Sweet Beat has a green pathway. *This is the 4th consecutive episode which does not have any timed levels. *This episode is the 7th episode without anything new being introduced. *This is the second episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut. *This is the first episode to have 5 colours on the board in every single level. The second one is Caramel Clearing. **This is also the first episode to not have any six-colour levels. That means this is the first episode the yellow candies are totally absent. *This episode is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *This is the second episode that seems to take place in England. The first being Licorice Tower. *This is also the 3rd consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, level 530. *Like Pearly White Plains, all jelly levels are even-numbered. *This episode has no 50-move levels. *The font colour of this episode's banner on Facebook was changed from cyan to white. *This may be the first episode released in 2014 to have its name reused for an episode released years later. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Very hard episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Country-based episodes Category:Music-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)